


One Night Only

by breejah



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crack Relationships, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hedonism, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn with Feelings, Simultaneous Orgasm, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Morrigan invites Azriel and Cassian to a club in Velaris, where drinking ensues, past confessions and secrets reveal themselves, and - before they realize it - ends up turning into a night none of them will forget.--Total crackfic, part of a holiday prompt challenge with a fanfic group I'm part of. Not part of any of my fanfic series, just a standalone kinksmut ficlet for those inclined to read such things.Rated M for threesome pairing, oral sex, rough sex, multiple orgasms. (M/M/F)





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FWU_2019_Jan_New_Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2019_Jan_New_Beginnings) collection. 



> Fanfic Challenge = write a crackfic threesome? Sold!

"Azriel..." Morrigan laughs, shaking her head, trying to be heard over the loud music coming from the band on stage at another night club she'd managed to drag him to, just so he could see her. She had been drinking, but unlike some women, the tipsiness that flushed her cheeks only made her more beautiful. He knew, of course, his fondness for her was attraction and respect, not that bone-deep searing need he could have for someone who could be his mate, but she was a nice distraction. "I'm not here to entertain you. Why not try one of them out?" Motioning behind him, he turned his gaze, glancing towards where she gestured, noting several female staring his way, all with various expressions of enticement.

"Not interested," he murmured, in his usual quiet tone, knowing those whispered shadows that clinged to him would make sure his voice was heard, even over the riotous music that drowned out all else. "I'm looking at what I want." Perhaps, if he admitted it, the drinks he'd ingested made him more free to say things he otherwise wouldn't have, too.

Morrigan blinked, swaying, both with the beat of the music and by the amount of sheer alcohol coursing through her blood, forcing Azriel to reach out and curl his arms around her waist. She didn't protest, simply stared, and he found himself fascinated by her lips. Always plump, always pretty - she was like a beacon of light in all the darkness he'd known his entire life. Still, he knew, as he always had, that they'd never share an epic love. She, like he, played a game - one of pretense and romance and tension - and he was comfortable, never letting her know that it was all a game - and she never let him know it was otherwise.

“You know, you’ve always been so kind to me,” she started, her words slightly slurred, but an innate alertness still in her eyes, much like his own. Across the bar, they could hear Cassian’s roar of laughter at something someone said, also imbued by drink. Azriel shrugged a shoulder, wrapping shadows around them, allowing the noise to fade while she played with his hair. His fingers tightened at her waist as the small, innocuous action aroused him. If she felt his hardening cock against the bracket of her pants, she didn’t let on. “And yet, why must I want females instead of someone like you?”

He stilled, taking in her words, watching her reaction. Her eyes suddenly darkened, but she smiled, shrugging a shoulder, lowering her fingers to stroke along his jaw, then his clavicles. As she stared, she noted he said nothing, and eventually laughed. “You knew.”

He didn’t bother denying it. “I suspected.”

“How’d you guess?”

“I’m the Spymaster of the Night Court, Mor. I know everyone’s past. Even yours. Even what you don’t want to tell me.”

He watched her tense then move to jerk out of his arms, but he held fast. He learned, long ago, to be patient, not reveal any emotion on his face to allow his opponent an advantage. Better to leave them guessing, staring at a blank slate, than to allow them a window to cause harm, not that Morrigan ever would. Still, it was too deeply ingrained in him to give that tactic up now, even for her.

“You know about Andromache?” She whispered, her voice reed-thin, lanced with pain. He nodded, returning the motions she had done before, cupping her cheek and offering her a show of concern, even if it didn’t reach his face. She flinched, but finally sighed and leaned into the embrace, drawing her arms around his shoulders. Her scent flickered past his nose and once more, he was hard, aroused, aching.

“Tell me something,” He asked, curious, leaning his chin against the top of her head, as they swayed together to the music, by all outward appearances, a young couple embracing in an act of love. “Why the males in your past? Did you think any of us would judge you?”

“Why do you never let anyone close, or talk about your past?” Morrigan asked, her tone muffled against his shoulder, and he finally nodded, understanding. “Some things are hard to shake. You rarely smile, or share that side of you. This is that side of me.”

“I never hated you for Cassian, you know. Though, I’m beginning to suspect you didn’t choose me, because you interpreted my emotions as love,” Azriel commented on that one fateful night, the night Cassian had taken Morrigan’s maidenhead and set her on her path, away from her parents, her brokered marriage, and subjected her to the machinations of the Nightmare Court. She stiffened, not saying anything, but he cupped her back, letting her know he didn’t mind.

“You realize this makes me feel like the biggest shit heel in Prythian for never telling you?” She reached for him, drawing her hands down, her nails gently raking over the clothed planes of his chest, down to where his arousal was most evident, cupping him between his legs. He grunted faintly in surprise when she squeezed, rubbing her fingers against the ridge of his erection as they swayed. “You knew all this time, and yet -- we waited centuries to finally talk about it out loud, and only under heaps of booze.”

“You don’t have to do that, you know,” Azriel commented, reaching to remove her hand. She tightened her fingers, pulling her head back to stare into his eyes, and he blinked in surprise, raising both eyebrows, the most expression he had worn on his face in months. She finally smiled, staring into his eyes, as they both heard Cassian approach, his steps heavy and leaden, clearly the most intoxicated of them all.

“I didn’t have to take Helion either, but I did. I don’t have to touch you like this, but I am,” she countered, her smile growing, eyes heating, then looking over as Cassian sagged against them and flung his arms around the two of them. Azriel scowled, looking over at his friend. Of all the times to interrupt them, this was the worst.

Cassian, for his part, studied them both, then cast his bleary eyes down, noting the exchange. Suddenly, he burst out laughing, glancing between the two. “Gee, Az, is that a knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see Mor?”

Azriel didn’t bother replying, though he was beginning to feel his annoyance rise as Cassian grinned at Morrigan. “How’s it handle? Does it measure up to your standards?”

Morrigan shocked him the most with what she uttered next, a pure feline grin curling the edges of her lips into something sinful. “That wingspan tease? Definitely true with our boy here, but…” Her eyes went back to Azriel, making him tense, then throb painfully in her grip. “...I do have to test it to make sure. What do you say? Just to bury the hatchet once and for all? Interested in a fuck?”

Cassian gaped at Morrigan, but she only had eyes for him. Azriel struggled to form words, feeling white hot arousal pour through him, leaving his blood a boiled, cindered ash in his veins. “ _Hell yes_ ,” he finally muttered, watching as Cassian began to clap.

“ _Oh my gods_ , you’re finally going to fuck. _I’m so proud!_ ” He looked positively joyful, beaming them both with a drunken, sloppy smile. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. “I’ve just the place, hold that thought!”

Azriel and Morrigan both stiffened and - just like that - Cassian grabbed them both, tugged them into a crushing bear hug, then winnowed them back to his cabin in the Illyrian mountains, stumbling to the windows and gesturing outside. “See? Nothing for miles! Everyone’s asleep and, well, no one likes to live near me, so...we can be as loud as we want!”

“ _We?_ ” Morrigan blinked, still tucked against Azriel’s side, her hands on his dick. Azriel wasn’t sure whether to punch Cassian or laugh. This was definitely the oddest situation he’d ever been in, but he was too aroused to say anything and interrupt this strange turn of events. “What do you mean _‘we,’_ Cassian? I didn’t offer to fuck you.”

“Spectator sports count!” Cassian whined, flopping into an overstuffed chaise lounge. “You seriously don’t think I’m going to go to my room while you two do the horizontal mambo - probably horribly loud - in my damn gathering room, do you? I’ll just watch. You won’t even know I’m here. This is the most entertaining thing I’ve seen in decades.” With that, he kicked off his boots, tugged his tunic off, and sat back, motioning for them to continue. “Go on, seduce away. Don’t mind me.” He grinned, dropping his hands to his lap, where Azriel noted he was also erect.

That, oddly, did make him a tinge uncomfortable, but when Morrigan quickly squeezed his cock again, he soon found himself forgetting all about it.

Tugging her to him, he dragged his mouth to hers, kissing her in a way he had always wanted to. Slow, tongues sliding against one another, memorizing the warm, wet feel of her mouth, before turning hard, desperate and starved. Morrigan moaned and it inflamed him, spurring him to jerk her brais open and slip a hand inside. Hearing Cassian groan made him briefly swirl a hint of shadow around them when his fingers found her sex, already dripping and slick with want.

Circling her clit, he drew one long finger around it, teasing it out of its hood, before delving his fingers inside her. “Rock on my hand,” he huskily whispered, waiting for her to do what he asked, and when she moaned against his lips, he groaned, too.

“ _Fuck,_ you’re good at that,” she whimpered, slowly undulating her hips, driving his finger deeper, her sex clenching around the intrusion, teasing him for what it would feel like with his cock. Her own fingers tugged his own tunic and brais loose, shrugging them off, letting them hit the floor with a soft thud before her nails scraped against his skin and gripping his cock once more. This time, she circled his girth faintly with her fingers, letting out a pleased sound at the size of him, and interrupted their kiss long enough to lick her palm from the tips of her fingers to the base of her hand, then resumed pumping him, her hands warm and now slick with their mingled spit. His cock jerked in response, pleased, and they heard Cassian’s groan again from the sidelines.

Annoyed, he jerked back, motioning for Morrigan to continue to rock on his fingers, driving her closer to climax. “For fuck’s sake, Cassian, shut up.”

“I can’t,” he heard him pant, and Azriel knew then he was stroking himself. “It’s hot, man. _Real fucking hot._ ”

“Then get over here, make yourself useful,” Azriel snapped, tugging Morrigan’s shirt loose. Her eyes were closed, face flush, and she keened faintly as she rode his fingers. Azriel didn’t have to listen too hard to hear Cassian stand, jerk off his clothes, then hurriedly come behind Morrigan. Azriel pushed her back gently into Cassian’s arms, telling him to massage her nipples while he removed the rest of her clothes.

Cassian’s large, calloused hands snuck forward, grasping the hefty globes of her breasts in his hands, then twisted his fingers around her nipples, rubbing them into tight, aching points. Azriel dropped to his knees, tugged her brais and boots off, then gently curled one of her ankles over his shoulder, parting her folds, inhaling deep, then zeroing in on her small stiff spot of pleasure and sucking - hard.

He felt her orgasm hit, his fingers still inside her, as she screamed and arched back against Cassian, exposing her to his ministrations. He groaned, feeling her flood of cream on his tongue, her spasms around his fingers, then removed them to replace them with his tongue, using his soaked fingers to grip his own cock and tease himself.

“No, in me-- _in me,_ Azriel,” she hoarsely whispered, when she slowly came down, and he leaned back, looking up at her. She twisted away from Cassian, who had begun to rock his hips against hers, turning and dropping to her knees, tugging Cassian down as well, reaching for his cock and teasing it with her fingers. She looked over her shoulder, staring into his eyes and nodded. “In me, Azriel. _Now._ ”

He didn’t need a second invitation, grabbing her hips hard enough to bruise and slamming home in one long, devastating thrust, closing his eyes against the euphoria of it. _Finally._

She tightened around him, letting out a muffled moan, and he opened his eyes, watching her take Cassian’s cock into her mouth. For some reason, the sight was extremely arousing, and he leaned over her, pressing his chest to her back, cupping her breasts and holding them in a tense grip, then nudged her knees wider with his own thighs. She obliged and he kissed her shoulder. “Ready?”

She nodded from where she sucked Cassian’s cock deep and he tensed, then sprang into action.

He slammed into her, over and over, the sounds of their raw fucking ringing in the still cabin space, wet flash slapping against wet flesh, the slurping sounds of Morrigan’s mouth on Cassian’s cock, where his best friend gripped her hair, his own face twisting in torturous agony, as Azriel took what he’d wanted to feel for centuries. Over and over, he moved - hard, fast, endlessly - until he felt his balls tighten and his blood boil, the force of his orgasm swelling at the base of his spine.

“ _Now,_ ” he finally rasped, the tone nothing less of a command - for her, for his best friend - and suddenly everything fractured into endless sparks of pleasure.

“ _Ah fuck!_ ” Cassian roared, stiffening, just as Morrigan screamed, the sound muffled as Cassian spurted in her mouth, keeping her cries muffled. Azriel grit his teeth, an agonized groan of his own bursting past his lips, as his cock exploded, spurting inside her channel in thick, creamy pulses. It was heaven, ceaseless and limitless for the ecstasy it brought him, and he wasn’t able to stop, continuing to move, long after his cock stopped throbbing in release. He heard Cassian’s crash to the floor, his pants and groans as he shivered through the aftershocks of his orgasm, and briefly he clutched at her hips, praying Morrigan wouldn’t ask him to stop.

“Don’t stop,” she murmured, and he opened his eyes, staring at her, seeing a slow smile curl her lips as she braced her hands on Cassian’s thighs, arching her back, presenting herself to him. “One more. Just give me _one more_ of those beautiful orgasms. I know you can.”

He pumped harder once more, spurred on by her encouragement, and his dick ached all that much more. He moved, pistoning between her thighs, straining and straining, until finally - blissful rapture burst past the tip of his cock, and he was coming again, filling her once more. He felt her tense, moan, and felt her contract around him, slowly falling from his release with a sigh.

“ _Ffffuck,_ that was-- _so good_ ,” he slurred finally, losing traction of his voice, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. “Thank you.”

“Oh no, thank _you_. I haven’t had orgasms that good in a long while,” Morrigan purred, when he eased out of her and joined them both, sprawled on the floor of Cassian’s cabin. Cassian’s snores interrupted their softened stare and they blinked, looking over at him. Azriel began to chuckle, glancing at Morrigan and cupping her cheek, then ruffled her hair.

“I think it’s time to admit we need to look for what will make us happy, even if it’s not with each other,” he admitted, watching a soft smile brighten Morrigan’s face. “But I won’t forget this, what you let me have.”

“And I want you to know I don’t regret it, I do love you in my own way, but want you to find someone who puts _you_ first,” Morrigan murmured. “Promise me you won’t stop looking until you find that.”

“Same with you,” He murmured, then whispered to the shadows to move them to Cassian’s bed, which was big enough for all three of them. Together, they tucked Cassian and themselves in, wedging Morrigan between them, to better explain to Cassian once he sobered up the next day, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Azriel was always my least favorite (sorry, it's hard to choose!) mostly because we've never gotten a POV from him in any of the official books, and I have to fill in the blanks with my own headcannon as to what his drivers are. 
> 
> Which, now that I think about, makes him the most intriguing atm and now I'm super eager to write a dedicated fanfic in my series about this secretive dude.


End file.
